It never happened
by AnnieEatsSouls
Summary: What if the switch never happened, how would the girls lives be different? Would Regina and Angelo still be together? Would Daphne be deaf, would bay be artistic? All of these questions and many more are answered in this drama waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

The vibrations of the slamming door shake are tiny house, disturbing that not so peaceful environment. They must of got into another fight, Angelo promising that he was never coming back, promising that he would never show his face again, to bad he never keeps those promises. This is one of the many reasons I am glad I can't hear, I don't have to listen to them fight, spew toxic venomous words at each other. Too bad that I am deaf, because of them.

I was three the night I lost my hearing, I don't remember much, just the pain that riddled my tiny body, and the terrified look on my mothers face, the medicine they gave me for the fever took my hearing, robbed me of my natural born sense. For a long time I was mad at my mom, if she hadn't been drinking, wouldn't of had to wait for Angelo, she could of taken me to the er herself. She just had to give into her temptations, just had to drink. The doctors told me that if we would have gotten there just a little sooner, I would of been able to keep my hearing. My mother of course blames herself (as she should) and so does Angelo, I think that's why they fight.

Leaving my bedroom is always a risky thing to do, I don't know how the alcohol is going to effect mom, if she's going to hit me, blame all of her problems on me, just because I can't hear doesn't mean I don't know what she's saying. Or more preferably ignore my existence, and continue to wallow in her self pity. Though scared I must leave, I haven't eaten today, and my stomach is not happy about that. Walking down the hallway, is like walking the plank, and my nerves just can't take it. I hope she's not angry, I hope she doesn't hurt me. Approaching the end of the hallway, I can see something hurling towards me, a large book has been thrown straight at me, and I know that this quest for food, is not going to be an easy one.

 _Hello all of my potential readers, If you don't remember me I am the previous owner of the account rerefifi6292. I have grown as a writer from when you last saw me and I hope you enjoy this story. It is going as the same plot of "It never Happened" but majorly revised and with a much juicer plot. Here is a little sneak peak of the first chapter a little teaser if you will. Please give me some of your feedback, and enjoy._


	2. The accident

PREVIOUSLY...

The vibrations of the slamming door shake are tiny house, disturbing that not so peaceful environment. They must of got into another fight, Angelo promising that he was never coming back, promising that he would never show his face again, to bad he never keeps those promises. This is one of the many reasons I am glad I can't hear, I don't have to listen to them fight, spew toxic venomous words at each other. Too bad that I am deaf, because of them.

I was three the night I lost my hearing, I don't remember much, just the pain that riddled my tiny body, and the terrified look on my mothers face, the medicine they gave me for the fever took my hearing, robbed me of my natural born sense. For a long time I was mad at my mom, if she hadn't been drinking, wouldn't of had to wait for Angelo, she could of taken me to the er herself. She just had to give into her temptations, just had to drink. The doctors told me that if we would have gotten there just a little sooner, I would of been able to keep my hearing. My mother of course blames herself (as she should) and so does Angelo, I think that's why they fight.

Leaving my bedroom is always a risky thing to do, I don't know how the alcohol is going to effect mom, if she's going to hit me, blame all of her problems on me, just because I can't hear doesn't mean I don't know what she's saying. Or more preferably ignore my existence, and continue to wallow in her self pity. Though scared I must leave, I haven't eaten today, and my stomach is not happy about that. Walking down the hallway, is like walking the plank, and my nerves just can't take it. I hope she's not angry, I hope she doesn't hurt me. Approaching the end of the hallway, I can see something hurling towards me, a large book has been thrown straight at me, and I know that this quest for food, is not going to be an easy one...

AND NOW...

The book falls short of hitting my face and lands onto the ground next to me, it was the old photo album. When I was younger I would sit in the dead of the night, and stare at the once happy family. The little girl with delicate pale skin, fat rosey cheeks, long wavy black hair that engulfed her into a cape of mystery. A mother who looked just like her daughter, smiling at the dad who was trying to balance three heaping plates of pasta in his hands. A family that knew what love was. A family that never fought, a family that I once belonged too.

-Slap- a stinging sensation arises from my cheek, and the taste of blood invades my mouth. The heat rises from deep within my soul, I can feel the rage building within my small body, my hands shaking resisting the urge to hit her back. Be the bigger man, be the bigger man, just walk away, she's not worth it don't be like her. I push past her in attempt to get away, a bruise already forming on my cheek.

Regina isn't far behind me, I can feel her dragon like breath, on the back of my neck, her lifeless eyes bearing into my soul. The hate she was exhuming could feed an army. With the kitchen in sight, I run, getting there before she could.

She was never like this before she drank, she never used to hit me, or yell. I hate her, I know most 16 year old girls say they hate there moms, but I truly do. I know deep down that she also hates herself, and I know that she wishes to die. I've seen her attempt to many times, but for some reason I save her every time. The alcohol is ruining are lives, I wish she never touched a bottle of vodka after recovering in the first place.

Bottles began falling from there homes, shattering on the ground, sending sharp shards of glass everywhere. I couldn't see anything, everything was red, and all I could feel was the glass embedding into my foot, sticky liquds slicking the floor. As my vision began to come back, I looked at the mess on the floor, there's glass everywhere, and blood. The floor is covered in various liquieds. Regina looks mortifyed. Did I do this, did I just cause all of this destruction.

The panic was overwhelming my body, the rage in Regina's eyes told me my fate. She was going to kill me, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I could feel my heart beat in the palms of my hands, my stomach currently was in my feet, and my feet were running away, escaping the fate that no doubtfully mine.

 _Hello everyone, I'm sorry this chapter is really weird, I had an idea for it, but someone mentioned that it was to similar to the episode about the switch not happening, so I just went with my gut. I hope you guys are enjoying so far, and I shall update soon. Please leave me your feedback, I'd love to hear it._


End file.
